De Plumes, D'Ailes Et De Colle
by Chl007
Summary: Lorsque Zack décide un beau matin de revisiter le célèbre mythe d'Icare à sa façon, Cloud ne peut que le laisser faire et constater les dégâts, impuissant, imité par un Angeal blasé qui se demande où le Chiot va chercher tout ça... (rating K PLUS pour insultes et léger sous-entendu yaoi... je vous laisse deviner qui ça concerne :p)


Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, j'avais dit plus rien jusqu'à la rentrée, mais me voici tout de même, entre deux fiches de révisions, afin de soumettre humblement à votre jugement ce petit quelque chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit durant l'un de mes derniers cours de français. J'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, l'occasion était vraiment trop belle.

Je résume ce qu'il s'est passé : on a travaillé sur un tableau représentant la chute d'Icare, notre prof nous a ressorti toute l'histoire mythologique... bref, on a étudié la signification du tableau, et tout, et tout... et soudain au beau milieu du cours, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais dans ma tête j'ai clairement vu Zack faire le débile avec ses plumes et sa cire, à la place d'Icare. Il n'en fallait pas plus que ça pour me lancer...

Voici donc le fameux mythe d'Icare... remixé à la sauce FF VII, bien sûr ! ^^ J'en profite pour rappeler au passage que rien ne m'appartient et que je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent mais juste pour vous faire partager mes délires, si ça vous intéresse et que vous ne vous êtes pas encore enfui ! x')

Bref, sur ce, je vous remercie d'avance d'être passé par ici et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :-)

(P.S : N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la fin si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^)

* * *

 **De Plumes, D'Ailes Et De Colle**

* * *

 _Tour Shinra, un jour comme les autres. Un Cloud encore mal réveillé sort de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, il rejoint Angeal, comme chaque matin, et s'étonne de le trouver seul._

 **Angeal :** Bonjour.

 **Cloud :** Salut… euh, il est pas là, Zack ?

 **Angeal :** Non.

 **Cloud :** Ben mince…

 **Angeal :** Et toi, t'aurais pas croisé Seph ou Gen dans les couloirs, des fois ?

 **Cloud :** Non, désolé.

 **Angeal :** Bon, tant pis. C'est pourtant rare de leur part de sauter le petit-déj'…

 **Cloud :** Ouais.

 _Les deux membres du SOLDAT prennent donc leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance étrangement calme, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Angeal. Faut dire que ça change. Alors qu'une fois leur repas fini, ils s'apprêtent à se rendre ensemble à l'entraînement, ils croisent dans un couloir un certain Chiot, portant un énorme tas de plumes sombres dans ses dans ses bras. Le Chocobo est tout content de retrouver son ami._

 **Cloud :** Zack ! Je me demandais où t'étais ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu prendre le petit-déj' ?

 **Zack :** J'ai eu une super idée pendant la nuit, je suis en train de tout préparer !

 **Cloud :** Ah ? C'est quoi ?

 **Zack :** Aha, surprise ! Tu verras, ce sera trooop classe !

 **Cloud :** Génial !

 **Angeal :** Zack.

 **Zack** _ **(l'air soudainement gêné, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre et osant à peine soutenir le regard de son mentor)**_ **:** … Euh… Oui ?

 **Angeal :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pl…

 **Sephiroth** _ **(apparaissant torse nu au bout du couloir, Masamune à la main et son aile repliée dans son dos, aussi ridicule qu'un poulet plumé) :**_ ZACK FAIR !

 **Angeal :** Oh non… ne me dis pas que…

 **Genesis** _ **(apparaissant à la suite de Sephiroth, lui aussi armé et son aile dans le même état que celle du Général) :**_ MOI D'ABORD ! LAISSE-MOI LE BUTER EN PREMIER !

 **Zack :** Heemmm… bon, si vous avez plus rien à m'dire, j'vais y aller, moi.

 _Le Chiot se barre vite fait, sa précieuse cargaison de plumes noires toujours dans les bras. D'abord incrédules face à cette scène, Cloud et Angeal sont obligés de s'aplatir contre le mur pour ne pas finir embrochés par mégarde car Sephiroth et Genesis poursuivent Zack en beuglant comme des demeurés et en agitant furieusement leurs lames._

 **Sephiroth :** NON, MOI !

 **Genesis :** MOI !

 **Sephiroth :** IL M'A PLUMÉ AVANT TOI JE TE SIGNALE !

 **Genesis :** OUAIS MAIS TOI IL T'AS PAS PIQUÉ LOVELESS POUR LE FOUTRE DANS SA COLLE À LA CON !

 **Sephiroth :** OUAIS MAIS TOI IL T'AS PAS RÉVEILLÉ EN SURSAUT AVEC SES CONNERIES !

 **Genesis :** T'ÉTAIS PAS CENSÉ T'ENDORMIR AUSSI !

 _Les deux fous furieux s'éloignent dans le couloir en vociférant toujours. N'osant tout d'abord pas esquisser le moindre geste en prévision d'un éventuel retour de leur part, Cloud et Angeal restent sagement plaqués au mur quelques instants, avant de finalement s'en décoller et d'échanger un regard aussi incrédule pour le blond que blasé pour le brun._

 **Cloud :** Euh… il a bien fait… ce que je crois qu'il a fait ?

 **Angeal :** Oui, Cloud. Malheureusement pour nous tous, oui. *soupir* J'ai bien fait de ne pas lui dire que je porte également une aile…

 **Cloud :** Ah bon, t'en as une toi aussi ? Mais tu nous l'as jam…

 _Un regard assassin de la part de son supérieur suffit à le faire taire._

 **Angeal :** Un seul mot de ça à Zack et tu es mort. Dans la milliseconde qui suit. C'est clair ?

 **Cloud :** Glups, oui, oui, c'est même limpide.

 _Ils reprennent finalement leur route en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Cependant ils se tiennent désormais prudents et s'arrêtent brusquement dans leur marche à chaque bruit ou mouvement suspect auprès d'eux, dans la crainte de voir revenir soudainement l'un des deux tarés._

… _Hm, bon, d'accord, à ce niveau-là, ils s'arrêtent toutes les quinze secondes et ça tient plus de la paranoïa la plus pure que d'une relative prudence, je vous l'accorde bien volontiers. Mais après tout, ne leur en voulez pas. Ce sont des SOLDATS. Ils doivent être prêts à affronter tout et n'importe quoi. Et quoi de pire que de tomber par inadvertance sur un Sephiroth et un Genesis plumés de bon matin et donc aussi pacifiques qu'un troupeau de Béhémoths en chasse ?_

 **Cloud :** Au moins, pour Sephiroth, ça n'a pas dû être douloureux, s'il dormait…

 **Angeal :** Voilà qui expliquait son habillement.

 **Cloud :** Par contre c'est quand même fabuleux qu'avec Genesis, Zack s'en soit tiré sans une seule brûlure…

 **Angeal :** Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

 **Cloud :** … Il faisait quoi, lui, à ton avis ?

 **Angeal :** Comment ça ?

 **Cloud :** Bah… Sephiroth, il lui manquait le haut…

 **Angeal** _ **(un peu agacé de ne pas bien saisir où le Chocobo veut en venir) :**_ Oui, et ?

 **Cloud :** Et Genesis, bah, euh… me dis pas que t'as pas vu ?

 **Angeal** _ **(s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, de plus en plus exaspéré) :**_ Non, quoi ?

 **Cloud :** Bah… Lui, il lui manquait, euh, ben, le bas.

 **Angeal :** …

 **Cloud :** …

 **Angeal :** …

 **Cloud :** … Angeal ?

 **Angeal :** Je préfère ne pas savoir.

 **Cloud :** D'après ce que j'ai compris ils étaient tous les deux et Sephiroth n'était pas censé s'endormir... Tu crois que… ce serait possible qu'ils étaient en train de…

 **Angeal :** CLOUD STRIFE !

 **Cloud** _ **(sursautant) :**_ Quoi ?!

 **Angeal :** J'ai dit : Je. Ne. Veux. Rien. Savoir.

 **Cloud :** Mais…

 **Angeal :** DU TOUT.

 _Angeal se remet à marcher, Cloud le suit en marmonnant._

 **Cloud :** D'accord, d'accord. (N'empêche que je pense quand même que Sephiroth et Genesis ils était en train de…)

 **Angeal** _ **(se retourne brusquement en dégainant son épée)**_ **:** T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?!

 **Cloud** _ **(paniqué, en sursautant et se mettant instinctivement au garde-à-vous en parlant à toute vitesse)**_ **:** Non Monsieur, oui Monsieur, bien Monsieur, pardon Monsieur, je dirai plus rien Monsieur.

 **Angeal :** …

 **Cloud :** …

 **Angeal :** … Mouais.

 _Plusieurs heures passent. Les SOLDATS vaquent à leurs occupations habituelles. Cloud ne revoit ni Zack, ni Genesis, ni Sephiroth de la journée. Le lendemain, taraudé par une insomnie matinale, le Chocobo décide de se rendre à la cafétéria plus tôt qu'à l'habitude pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et là-bas, devinez un peu qui il y retrouve ?_

 **Cloud :** Salut Zack !

 **Zack :** Oh, Cloud, tu tombes bien ! Je peux te prendre ton miel ?

 **Cloud :** Euh… mais c'est que j'avais prévu d'en mettre sur mes tarti…

 **Zack :** Génial, super, merci, c'est trop sympa de ta part ! Je te revaudrai ça un de ces quatre, t'inquiète !

 **Cloud :** Bon, euh, d'accord. Finalement ils t'ont rattrapé hier ou pas ?

 **Zack :** Hein, qui ça ?

 **Cloud :** Ben… tu sais, Sephiroth et Genesis ?

 **Zack :** Ah, eux ! Ben non, étant donné que je suis toujours vivant, comme tu peux sans doute le constater.

 **Cloud :** … Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'suis con, moi.

 **Zack :** Ouais. Enfin, faudrait que j'évite de les croiser pendant quelques jours…

 **Cloud :** Semaines.

 **Zack :** Mouais, voire quelques années, en fait, ça vaudrait mieux pour moi. M'enfin je m'en fous, parce que dans quelques heures, ils seront plus les seuls à pouvoir crâner avec leurs jolies ailes !

 **Cloud :** Ouais, surtout vu ce que tu leur as fait hier…

 **Zack :** Oh, ça va, hein, c'est que des plumes, ça repousse.

 **Cloud :** Et comment ça ils seront plus les seuls à pouvoir crâner ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

 **Zack :** Mais tu verras, je te dis ! J'ai juste ma colle à terminer et ce sera prêt.

 **Cloud :** D'ailleurs à quoi ça sert d'avoir mis Loveless dedans, mis à part pour énerver Genesis ?

 **Zack :** Euh, ça pour le coup j'ai pas fait exprès, il était sur la table, j'ai donné un coup de coude et il est tombé dans la bassine…

 **Cloud :** Ah ben bravo.

 **Zack :** Merci. Bon, si tu veux voir ce que ça va donner, rendez-vous sur le toit à quatorze heures. Ça va être trop cool !

 **Angeal** _ **(arrivant derrière eux avec un plateau dans les mains, un peu méfiant en constatant l'air comploteur des deux hérissons) :**_ Qu'est-ce qui va être trop cool à quatorze heures sur le toit ?

 **Cloud** _ **(surpris) :**_ AH !

 _En sursautant sur sa chaise, le Chocobo se cogne contre le plateau d'Angeal, qui lui échappe des mains et part répandre son contenu sur le sol. Alors qu'il se fait littéralement fusiller du regard, Cloud baisse les yeux._

 **Cloud :** Désolé…

 **Angeal :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous, en ce moment…

 _Il se baisse, parvient à ramasser deux-trois affaires qui n'ont pas été trop amochées par la chute brutale. Des couverts, du pain, du beurre, du miel._

 _Euh, minute. On a bien dit : du miel ?_

 **Zack** _ **(sautillant sur sa chaise en tapant dans ses mains)**_ **:** Oh, toi aussi tu m'en as amené ! Merci Ang', t'es trop sympa, fallait pas !

 _Le Chiot se lève, prend le pot de miel des mains de son mentor et s'enfuit rapidement avec son butin, tout content d'avoir enfin la totalité des ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour son grand projet mystère. Cloud a du mal à s'empêcher de pouffer, tandis que le regard perdu d'Angeal, pris totalement au dépourvu, fait des allers-retours entre la porte par laquelle vient de partir Zack et sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait encore moins de quelques secondes auparavant le délicieux miel qu'il comptait déguster pour son petit-déjeuner._

 **Angeal :** Mais… mais…

 **Cloud** _ **(ayant du mal à maîtriser son fou rire) :**_ Je… je compatis… il m'a fait le même coup… en arrivant…

 **Angeal** _ **(d'une voix étrange) :**_ Mon précieux…

 **Cloud :** Houlà, euh… c'était chelou, ça.

 **Angeal** _ **(désappointé, reprenant sa voix normale) :**_ Pardon, je voulais dire… Mon miel…

 **Cloud :** Tu peux toujours aller en rechercher un pot, si t'en veux tellement.

 **Angeal** _ **(s'effondrant plus que s'asseyant sur une chaise aux côtés de Cloud) :**_ Tu rigoles, il serait capable de rappliquer pour me le piquer encore. Pas la foi.

 **Cloud :** Oh non, s'il te plaît, ne te mets pas à parler de foi ni de rien du tout, sinon pour le coup c'est Genesis qui va rappliquer.

 **Angeal :** Et puis rien qu'à tenter d'imaginer ce qu'il va bien pouvoir fabriquer avec, ça m'ôte l'envie d'en manger.

 **Cloud :** Je comprends tout à fait. Tu viendras à quatorze heures ?

 **Angeal :** Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour ma santé mentale…

 **Cloud :** Pour ce qu'il en reste…

 **Angeal :** Pardon ?

 **Cloud :** Non, rien.

 **Angeal :** Il t'a dit ce qu'il comptait faire ?

 **Cloud :** Non, il a pas voulu… Le seul truc que j'ai pigé, c'est qu'il est jaloux de Sephiroth et de Genesis, mais j'ai pas bien saisi pourquoi…

 **Angeal :** … J'ai peur d'avoir compris…

 _La matinée se déroule calmement sans l'ombre d'un Général, ni d'un Maître des Flammes, ni d'un Chiot surexcité, exactement comme la journée de la veille, en fait. Arrivé quatorze heures, Cloud se rend sur le toit de la Tour Shinra. Il y retrouve Angeal ainsi que Zack, qui semble plongé dans de curieux préparatifs._

 **Cloud :** Mince, j'ai loupé le début ?

 **Zack :** Mais non, mais non.

 **Cloud :** C'est marrant ce truc en bois. On dirait que c'est fait avec des lattes de sommier.

 **Zack :** Oui, oui, c'est le cas.

 **Cloud :** La vache, mais t'as dû défoncer ton lit pour faire ça !

 **Zack :** T'inquiète, j'ai pris sous ton lit et celui d'Ang'. Mon lit à moi va très bien. D'ailleurs faudrait que t'arrête de planquer tes chaussettes sales sous ton lit, parce que ça pue, je te raconte pas l'odeur…

 **Cloud :** Ah bon ? J'ai jamais rien senti…

 **Angeal :** Hm. C'est donc pour ça que mon matelas s'est mis à couiner hier soir.

 **Zack :** Oh, excuse, ça t'a gêné ?

 **Angeal :** Si ça m'a gêné ? Oh, non…

 **Zack :** Ah, cool.

 **Angeal :** … non, j'ai juste pas fermé l'œil de la soirée et fini par aller dormir dans la BAIGNOIRE, idiot !

 **Zack :** Ah. Moins cool.

 **Cloud** _ **(poursuivant son examen de l'étrange structure en bois) :**_ Y'a un truc à mettre, là ?

 **Zack :** Moi, abruti.

 **Angeal** _ **(se demandant dans quelle débilité son Chiot s'est encore fourré) :**_ … *soupir*

 **Cloud :** Hein ? Toi ?

 **Zack :** Bah oui ! Mais avant ça… Hop-là !

 _Le Chiot se badigeonne généreusement d'une mixture épaisse, gluante et visqueuse, à la teinte jaunâtre, dans laquelle on peut parfois apercevoir des bouts de papier déchirés. Puis, une fois quasi entièrement recouvert de cette étrange substance, il se met à courir en agitant les bras tout en chantonnant joyeusement, avant de se lancer à plat ventre… par terre, et de se rouler dans un magnifique tas de… plumes noires (et non, pas d'autre chose, bande de vilains ! Ne soyez donc pas sadiques à ce point-là)._

 **Cloud :** …

 **Angeal :** …

 **Zack :** La la la la la…

 **Angeal :** …

 **Cloud :** …

 _Le brun se redresse ensuite, couvert de colle qui commence à sécher et de plumes noires en batailles, étend les bras, prend la pose et adresse à ses deux amis un grand sourire, visiblement très fier et satisfait de l'exploit phénoménal qu'il vient d'accomplir sous leurs yeux ébahis._

… _Hum, non. Juste incrédules et blasés, en fait, pour changer._

 **Zack :** Alors, ça le fait ? J'ai l'air de quoi ?

 **Cloud :** D'un oiseau mal plumé.

 **Angeal :** D'un idiot.

 **Cloud :** D'un chocobo noir mal toiletté.

 **Angeal :** D'un Zack.

 **Cloud :** D'un mec couvert de colle et de plumes.

 **Angeal :** D'un chiot.

 **Cloud :** Mais non, voyons, d'un oiseau.

 **Angeal :** … *soupir*

 **Zack :** Ok.

 _Le jeune homme parvient on ne sait pas trop comment à s'harnacher à sa structure en bois, structure qu'il recouvre ensuite de colle avant de se rouler à nouveau par terre._

 **Cloud :** Euh… mais du coup la première fois ça servait à rien, on est d'accord ?

 **Zack :** Ouais, mais c'était pour le style, et vérifier que les plumes étaient bien aérodynamisantes. Là c'est la bonne, cette fois.

 **Cloud :** Ah.

 **Angeal :** Aérodynaquoi ?

 **Zack :** Aérodynamisantes.

 **Angeal :** … dynamiques.

 **Zack :** Ouais, voilà, aérodynamiques, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

 **Cloud :** Ben non, t'as dit…

 **Angeal :** Cloud.

 **Cloud :** Oui ?

 **Angeal :** Laisse tomber.

 **Cloud :** Ah ?

 **Angeal :** S'il te plaît.

 **Cloud :** D'accord.

 _Finalement, Zack se re-remet debout et se dresse fièrement face à ses deux amis, poings sur les hanches, l'air fier, décidé et conquérant._

… _Bon, mais quand même un peu ridicule avec tout son attirail en bois et en plumes sur le dos. Faut bien l'avouer._

 **Zack :** Allez, c'est l'heure. Les amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

 **Cloud :** On mange des frites.

 **Angeal :** Tu vas devenir intelligent.

 **Zack :** Pff, mais non, faites un effort, un peu. On est au sommet de la Tour Shinra… je suis couvert de plumes… je vais donc… ?

 **Cloud :** Pas bien ?

 **Angeal** _ **(avec une étincelle d'espoir dans la voix, bien qu'il ait tenté de la dissimuler de son mieux) :**_ Te suicider ?

 **Zack :** M'ENVOLER, andouilles !

 **Cloud :** …

 **Angeal :** …

 **Zack :** Merci du soutien, ça fait plaisir.

 **Cloud :** Mais… pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

 **Zack :** Mais parce que j'en ai marre ! Seph et Gen ils sont toujours là avec leur aile, à se pavaner, genre regardez-moi, lalala, moi j'ai une aile et pas vous, et puis à se foutre sur la tronche entre deux nuages, ça a l'air trop génial et ils sont les deux seuls à pouvoir le faire !

 **Cloud :** Hm…

 **Angeal :** La ferme.

 **Cloud :** Oui Monsieur.

 **Zack :** Du coup j'ai décidé que moi aussi, na !

 **Angeal :** Et… tu espères vraiment y arriver… avec  ça ?

 **Zack :** Mais oui ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, je me suis fait sponsoriser par le professeur Hojo et il me l'a assuré 99,99 % sans risque ! Alors ça peut pas louper !

 **Angeal :** J'aimerais te croire sur parole, mais te connaissant…

 **Zack :** Rho, ça va, fait pas ton rabat-joie. Allez, je me lance. Trois, deux, u…

 **Cloud** _ **(l'air soudainement paniqué)**_ **:** ATTENDS !

 **Zack et Angeal** _ **(en chœur, alertés par l'urgence qui s'entendait dans la voix du Chocobo) :**_ Quoi ?!

 **Cloud** _ **(l'air implorant, presque les larmes aux yeux) :**_ Si… si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… malgré tes pourcentages de sécurité… tes 99,99 % … Je… je voulais que tu saches que…

 **Zack :** Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi t'es mon meilleur pote et je t'aurais sauvé quoi qu'il arrive, même une intoxication au Mako, le genre de truc qui arrive jamais, et je me serais sacrifié pour toi et tu serais devenu dépressif à cause de ma mort et tu t'en serais jamais remis, et tout et tout, et tutti quanti. Bon, allez, sur ce, SALUUUT !

 _Le Chiot se remet à courir en agitant les bras comme un beau diable, parvient au bord du toit… saute par-dessus la barrière de sécurité (tellement basse qu'on se demande à quoi elle sert, soit dit en passant) et se jette dans le vide._

 _Tout simplement._

 **Cloud** _ **(visiblement traumatisé) :**_ M… M… Mmmais… ?

 **Angeal :** Je compatis.

 **Cloud :** Ah ?

 **Angeal :** C'était salaud de sa part.

 **Cloud :** Oui…

 _Les deux hommes s'approchent du bord, et remarquent une forme voler chaotiquement un peu plus loin. Une forme étrange et bruyante, qui tente de revenir tant bien que mal vers eux._

 **Zack :** YAHOOOUUU !

 **Cloud :** ATTENTION !

 _Le Chiot esquive de justesse un immeuble qui passait par là et parvient à se rapprocher peu à peu du sommet de la Tour Shinra où sont demeurés ses deux amis._

 **Zack :** QUELQU'UN A UNE IDÉE DE COMMENT ÇA SE PILOTE CE TRUC ?

 **Cloud et Angeal :** *haussement d'épaules*

 **Cloud :** Mais si, toi tu sais, pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

 **Angeal :** De un, non, on a dit que je ne SAVAIS PAS, je ne sais RIEN là-dessus, et de deux, c'est pas du tout la même chose.

 **Cloud :** Comment tu sais ? T'as pas essayé ?

 **Angeal :** Il ne faut pas être stupide pour voir qu'il n'y a rien en commun.

 **Cloud :** … ?

 **Angeal :** … *soupir*… Tu es stupide.

 **Cloud :** Ah, d'accord. Tout s'explique.

 _Après quelques manipulations hasardeuses, Zack semble avoir enfin compris comment manier son étrange engin volant et s'éclate désormais à planer en rond loin au-dessus de la Tour Shinra, adressant parfois des signes et des cris à ses compagnons._

 **Zack :** … OUCOU… UIS … À !

 **Angeal :** …

 **Cloud :** …

 **Angeal :** …

 **Cloud :** Euh… il a dit : « Coucou, je suis là ».

 **Angeal :** J'avais compris, merci.

 **Cloud :** Tu lui réponds pas ?

 **Angeal :** Non.

 **Cloud :** Ah bon.

 **Angeal :** Toi non plus ?

 **Cloud :** Non, la flemme. Et puis il est trop haut, il entendra pas.

 **Angeal :** Enfin une parole intelligente de ta part.

 **Cloud :** Oh, ça va.

 _Les minutes passent. Alors que Zack est toujours en train de faire joujou avec sa fabuleuse création, qu'il a construit de ses mains et au péril de sa vie, les deux SOLDATS commencent à s'ennuyer. Tandis qu'Angeal est même en train de se demander s'il ne va pas tenter de s'éclipser discrètement, faussant compagnie au Chocobo qui admire toujours les exploits de son meilleur ami, un air béat affiché sur le visage… la porte de l'escalier menant au toit de la Tour Shinra s'ouvre brutalement. Coupant soudainement toute envie de fuite chez Angeal. Ce coin là-bas est devenu trop dangereux. Et puis, la suite des événements promet soudainement d'être intéressante. Il regrette finalement de ne pas avoir amené de pop-corn._

 **Sephiroth** _ **(levant le nez en l'air) :**_ T'avais raison, il est là !

 **Genesis :** Magnifique ! L'heure de la vengeance est arrivée !

 **Sephiroth :** Zack Fair, tu vas souffrir !

 **Genesis :** « Tout honneur est perdu / Les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche » !

 **Sephiroth :** Hm, si tu le dis. T'es sûr que tu l'as pas plutôt bouffé, ton bouquin ?

 **Genesis :** Certain ! Prêt, Seph ?

 **Sephiroth :** Prêt, Gen.

 **Genesis :** « Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux », celui d'un Chiot au crépuscule de sa misérable existence. « Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol ».

 **Sephiroth :** Bon, t'as fini, oui ?

 **Genesis :** Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'arrive. Besoin de répéter une dernière fois la choré, ou pas ?

 **Cloud** _ **(discrètement à Angeal) :**_ La choré ?

 **Angeal** _ **(discrètement à Cloud) :**_ La ferme.

 **Sephiroth :** Non, ça devrait aller. GO !

 _Genesis fait un saut périlleux et atterrit gracieusement au bord du vide, en équilibre sur la barrière de sécurité qu'on se demande toujours à quoi elle sert._

 **Genesis :** Afin de rétablir l'ordre et la justice sur Gaïa…

 _Sephiroth fait également un saut périlleux et atterrit tout aussi gracieusement au bord du vide, lui aussi sur la barrière qu'on se demandera toujours à quoi elle sert, aux côtés du Maître des Flammes._

 **Sephiroth :** Afin de protéger ceux qui ont naturellement des ailes greffées dans leur dos…

 **Cloud** _ **(discrètement à Angeal) :**_ Je suis peut-être stupide, mais « naturellement » et « greffé », ça va pas trop ensemble, je crois…

 **Angeal** _ **(discrètement à Cloud) :**_ Mais tais-toi un peu.

 **Genesis** _ **(dégainant sa Rapière) :**_ Genesis !

 **Sephiroth** _ **(dégainant Masamune) :**_ Et Sephiroth !

 **Genesis** _ **(faisant apparaître son aile noire replumée dans son dos) :**_ Pour Loveless !

 **Sephiroth** _ **(faisant également apparaître son aile noire replumée) :**_ Et pour nos ailes !

 **Sephiroth et Genesis** _ **(s'envolant en hurlant) :**_ SUS AU CHIOOOT !

 **Cloud** _ **(discrètement à Angeal) :**_ C'est pas plutôt « TEAM ROCKEEET » ?

 **Angeal :** T'occupe.

 **Cloud** _ **(discrètement à Angeal) :**_ Ah. Bon, d'accord.

 **Angeal :** Tu peux reparler normalement, tu sais. Ils sont partis.

 **Cloud :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

 _Les deux hommes assistent donc à un joli petit ballet aérien décoré de boules de feu par-ci, par-là ainsi que d'insultes et cris en tous genres. Sephiroth et Genesis poursuivent Zack en vociférant. Le Chiot peine à semer ses assaillants et zigzague entre tous les bâtiments environnants, quand il ne va pas se planquer dans un nuage. Finalement, au prix d'un coup de bol incroyable, le genre de truc qui n'arrive qu'à lui, Zack retrouve enfin sa tranquillité. Sephiroth s'est en effet fait attaquer par une armée de corbeaux et se retrouve aux prises avec ces tenaces et querelleurs volatiles, tandis que le noble Maître des Flammes a quant à lui très dignement déclaré forfait contre son gré après avoir fait collision avec un avion de la Shinra qui passait par là._

… _Quoi, comment ça y'a pas d'avions à Gaïa ? Mais si, voyons, c'est juste que vous savez pas où regarder. Pff, bon, ok, si vous y tenez tant que ça, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est Cid qui fait des essais avec le Tiny Bronco, et puis voilà._

… _Comment ça, vous êtes toujours pas contents ? Mais vous m'énervez… Bon, je vous colle un Hojo qui s'amuse avec une nouvelle invention ressemblant fort à un ÉNORME vaisseau télécommandé et lanceur de missiles Makonucléaires, voilà ! Et zut si ça ne vous plaît toujours pas !_

 _BREF, après une disparition subite et inexpliqué des deux fous furieux roux et argenté, Zack se remet à jouer nonchalamment parmi les courants aériens. Angeal parvient enfin à se barrer discrètement comme il l'escomptait au départ et Cloud, quant à lui, reste assis par terre sur le toit à observer les pitreries aériennes de son ami et à compter le nombre de plumes qu'il perd. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il semble que Zack commence à s'ennuyer lui aussi. Il passe en rase-motte près de Cloud, à qui il crie fièrement, visiblement tout content de la nouvelle idée qui vient de lui passer par la tête :_

 **Zack :** JE VAIS VOIR JUSQU'OÙ JE PEUX MONTER !

 **Cloud :** Euh, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne…

 **Zack :** À TOUT À L'HEURE !

 **Cloud :**... idée ? Merde, il est parti.

 _Impuissant, le Chocobo reste donc observer le Chiot monter aussi haut que possible. Poursuivant son occupation fort intelligente et instructive, pour rappel : compter le nombre de plumes perdues par son ami, Cloud finit par s'apercevoir que Zack en perd de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son ascension aérienne progresse. Confusément, le Chocobo comprend que sa colle n'a pas l'air de tenir des masses quand il s'approche du soleil. La faute au mélange miel / Loveless, sans doute. Il tente de prévenir le Chiot, mais en vain._

 **Cloud :** HEU, ZACK ? TU PERDS TES PLUMES !

 **Zack :** …

 **Cloud :** Ah mais c'est vrai, il peut pas m'entendre. Quel con.

 **Zack :** …

 **Cloud :** Je vais essayer avec une boule de feu.

 _Cloud envoie une boule de feu dans le ciel._

 **Cloud :** Mince, elle se décompose avant de l'atteindre. Un éclair, peut-être ?

 _Cloud envoie un éclair, qui cette fois-ci touche sa cible._

 **Zack** _ **(très très très haut dans le ciel) :**_ … !

 **Cloud :** Ah, cool, je l'ai eu.

 **Zack** _ **(très très haut dans le ciel) :**_ … !

 **Cloud :** Hm, je pense qu'à partir de là, si je crie assez fort, ça devrait le faire. Allez, je réessaye. ZACK, TU PERDS TES PLUMES !

 **Zack** _ **(très haut dans le ciel) :**_ … É !

 **Cloud :** Mince, je crois qu'il me parlait en même temps. TU DIS QUOI, J'ENTENDS PAS ?

 **Zack** _ **(haut dans le ciel) :**_ … FOIRÉÉÉ !

 **Cloud :** MAIS NON, TU T'ES PAS FOIRÉ, T'INQUIÈTE !

 **Zack** _ **(passant près de lui à toute vitesse, poursuivant inexorablement sa longue et fatalement douloureuse chute vers le sol) :**_ ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉ !

 **Cloud :** Oh, euh… dis, pense quand même à freiner avant d'atterr…

 **BOUM**

 **Zack :** *mort*

 _Cloud se penche un peu par-dessus la barrière, plisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir les restes de son ami en contrebas, à savoir une sorte de bouillie sanguinolente avec des plumes noires, des bouts de bois et des morceaux de papier déchiré. Incrédule pendant quelques instants, il finit par se redresser en haussant les épaules, l'air peu inquiété par le sort funeste qui s'est abattu sur son meilleur ami._

 **Cloud :** Mouais, faudra revoir quelques petites choses à son invention, quand même. Surtout au niveau de l'atterrissage. Ah, et de la récupération des plumes, aussi.

 _Il se dirige tranquillement vers l'escalier en marmonnant, les yeux levés au ciel._

 **Cloud :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien fait de récupérer cette Plume de Phénix à l'infirmerie, franchement… qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi, ce con-là.

 **FIN**


End file.
